Audrey Billings
Audrey Billings (25 Years Old) (Voiced By Danica McKellar) She is in a wheelchair, always gives Caitlyn and Hendrix of what's going on Appearance Before Being In The Wheelchair, Green and Black Uniform, Black and Grey Pants, Green boots and Green and White head gear Hendrix Linguistics, With a wheelchair, Blue jumper with green gloves and white sheet Personality Audrey was one of the few people who saw the need for Providence that not doing right, until she saw Hendrix. She held a monumental respect for Hendrix Underwood, he was a criminal whereas he was doing more for the city than Providence and police were doing. After becoming part of Providence team because of Hendrix help, Audrey began aiding Hendrix in the field, developing a high sense of morals and principle. Stubborn, but bold and brave, Audrey could take initiative at times and take charge of a situation such as joining forces with Mario to take down the Lane's crime empire and rescue several other kidnapped police officers and scientist. She apparently hated lying to her father as he blames himself for Audrey's paralysed and is at constant fear of, if her dad found out her identity, she would be in danger. Her own sense of justice prevails her own inabilities. After losing the use of her legs, and being unable to be Providence agent on the field anymore, she continues to assist Hendrix by acting as his information relayer and hacker, now going by the codename Oracle. She is also on good terms with most of Providence team including Caitlyn Hawkins, Mario Thompson and Defected Team. History Before Hendrix Linguistics Audrey loves being a agent, as a young kid, she loves watching, show that provide agents to prove themselves and her father, worries about herself become in danger. She ignores and goes to gymnastic and martial arts class to perform. Audrey saw Providence Accord doing it in the wrong way and was angry about it them, until she saw hope because of Hendrix, fighting bad guys instead of killing them. Which gave Audrey hope and respect him, as Caitlyn too. She joins with them in couple of missions and was complete successful, years later, Lane shot Audrey in the hips as Audrey began to fall and can't move anymore. As her days in the field where over, as her father, doesn't know what happened, as Hendrix protected her secret identity from her father, as she already good at computer skills and began to go as the name as Oracle Season 1 Audrey helps Hendrix and Caitlyn, find Stefan, as she tells him about the militaries began to panic as it happens. Hendrix and his team stop it, as they stop Stefan and save every military around the world. Season 2 Audrey trusts Hendrix, after finding out that he killed Cain, but she knows it wasn't him, Audrey blocks Providence Accord, as she helps Hendrix guide all the way, as he was close to find Lane and Klaus, but no such luck, as Audrey trusts Caitlyn, to help Hendrix, as she was battered by him in Brazil, Caitlyn knows she had to get close to him, without creating violence, as it was planned. Audrey helps Caitlyn analyse weakness in Lane's mothership, as it was defeated, as Lane died to illness, as Hendrix survived despite not open his eyes, as Lane blasted before his death. Season 3 Oracle helps Hendrix and his team, to fight against Klaus operations, as they dealt them. Audrey began to hack the robot chip, as she it took about hours to download, as it was locked but Audrey unlocks the password and the R.D.Ms transmissions is in Norway, as Caitlyn's team destroy the R.D.Ms as they were no more. Season 4 Oracle helps Hendrix to stop Aiden from launch nukes, as they saved it and defeat Aiden. One year later, Oracle helps Hendrix and his team stop William from destroy technology. As Oracle, detects Sloan men is attacking Providence Accord, as Hendrix and his team prepare, as they took care of them, Oracle was infected by Darius but returned to normal, as Hendrix destroys him. After Hendrix Linguistics Oracle helped Hendrix and his team in serval missions, as she continues to work other people, after Hendrix and his team no longer work at Providence Accord anymore. Oracle helps Apex-Man to protect this city from other crimes around America, as Hendrix visits Audrey to check, how is she doing, as she was smiling a lot since he returned to Providence Accord as a commander. Powers And Abilities Audrey inherited most of her moves from Caitlyn, such as Stealth takedown and Martial art combat. Audrey used some of the same gadgets that Hendrix used, such as the Claw and grappling hook. Audrey could use hackable objects with more ways than one, by switching modes via her Remote Hacking Device. That opened up more opportunities, such as first luring a henchman with a noise, and then detonating the source of the noise. Audrey was one of the three characters that could perform Throw Counters, the others being Hendrix. Audrey uses Solar Grenade, use Flash grenade and Smoke to fend off her enemies Appearances Tv Shows: (Hendrix Linguistics) Linguistics Adventure Hendrix: Field Days Video Game: Linguistic Asylum Linguistics City Linguistics Origins Linguistic Unity Other Things: Network Of Justice Network League Etymology Audrey is an English baby name. In English the meaning of the name Audrey is: From the Old English name Aethelthryth, meaning noble and strength. Famous bearer: St Etheldreda, later known as St Audrey, founded a monastery at Ely. Billings mean, the process of preparing or sending invoices. Trivia * Audrey despise Providence Accord, until Hendrix changes, as that gives Audrey hope, as she looks up to him * Audrey loves reading her books, when she is bored * Audrey loves Maths, as she really good at this * Audrey bonds well with Hendrix team, when they first meet and respects them * Doctor Hawkins gives Audrey a nickname and it's "Oracle" See Also Providence Accord Characters: Hendrix Underwood - Derrick Hawkins - Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins - Mario Thompson - Bock Warden - Neal Storm - Danny Mire - Luis Hernandez' - 'Cobalt Esmund - Tex Tucker - Norris Hector - John Lanford - Felix Underwood - Audrey Billings Villains: Klaus Chase - Sarah Quinn Allies: Sharon Underwood - Grey Chase (K.I.A)Category:Characters Category:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)